Background: The Center for Excellence in Minority Health will promote health, improve quality of life and address health disparities in underrepresented minorities. There has been published recently (Spring 2002) the "Mississippi Plan to Eliminate Racial and Ethnic Health Care Disparities," which was based on a series of community forums and a broad-based State Health Care Disparities Steering Committee. This "blueprint" document led to the creation of the Hinds Country Health Alliance. A major aspect of this core is the proposed subcontract between Jackson State University and the Jackson Medical Foundation to develop an urban area Health Education Center, focusing on the Jackson Metropolitan area. This proposed center will provide health education and training for clinicians in the Jackson Metropolitan area as well as the Mississippi Delta.